In the structure of the miniature loudspeaker, the magnetic circuit system provides the magnetic field necessary to drive the voice coil, and the voice coil moves in the magnetic gap so as to cut magnetic field lines back and forth under the effect of the electromagnetic field when an alternating current passes through, thus motivating the mechanical vibration of the vibrating diaphragm to radiate sound wave to the air. Therefore, the performance of the magnetic circuit system directly affects the performance of miniature loudspeaker. Some miniature loudspeakers adopts a dual magnetic circuit structure, which can increase the magnetic flux in the magnetic gap and reduce magnetic flux leakage, thereby improving the sensitivity of the miniature loudspeakers.
However, in the existing miniature loudspeaker, the washer and the magnet as well as the yoke and the magnet as the components of the magnetic circuit system are bonded to each other by bonding planes, and the bonding strength is ensured by coating adhesive, and the bonding force thereof is poor, and the washer or the magnet is likely to fall off due to the poor coating of the adhesive, the mechanical shock, or the drop of the product when preparing the product, carrying the product, and using the product, and thus affecting the performance of the product and resulting in the product failure. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the fixing process between the components of the magnetic circuit system, increase the bonding strength, and reduce or even avoid the drop of the washer or the magnet.